Taruto's Trouble!
by Zovesta
Summary: Based off of 'The Ryou Show' Taruto gets trapped in a old theater, his feet strapped to cement blocks! Take advantage of this, and ask him a question or ask him to do something! Warning: He may refuse. Chp 17! Bonus for Ice the Angel Tiger Mew Mew! Quitte
1. Beginning!

Welcome to TARUTO'S TROUBLE! Where, yes, Taruto is indeed in trouble, for he was tricked into entering THE SECRET FANS HIDE-OUT where you, the reader, can ask him a question or ask him to do something! (Most likely he won't, but still).

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. But, I own my sick and twisted mind, so that should count for something! This is based off of 'The Ryou Show' by, the awesome, the only, Sk8tergirl!

Taruto crumples up the note saying 'WOURLD DOMEENATSHON ENNSHIDE BWUILDWING! COME TAROOTOO' he just glares at the waded up ball and scoffs. Ahead of him is a building that says 'NOT SOME TRAP.' he glares at that, too. Neverless, he went inside. Pai has not been very nice to him lately, and he figures that if he finds out what this place is all about, he'll get on Pai's good side.

As Taruto opens the door a mysterious voice thunders, "WAHAHA! You fell for it! Alien thing!" as the voice appears, it is a large CAT THINGY! It stand on two legs, black fur all over it, it's face resembling a cat completely. It has a baggy orange T-shirt and a purple skirt. Oh man, it is HORRIFYING.

"Shut up, Brock! I don't pay you a buck a hour to mock me!" It snaps. A cry is heard from another part of the huge room, which was probably a old-times theatre. Taruto just backs away while swinging his click-clacks.

"Who are you, dumb cat?!" he finally snaps.

"Taruto! I am Taruto!" It shrieks like a banshie.

"What?" The REAL Taruto questions.

"Exactly!" It roars and laughs and replies, "Seriously. I'm Zovesta and-" Taruto darts away and almost out the door 'Okay, forget this' he thinsk as he slips away.

"Hey! No escaping yet!" Zovesta thunders and gets and all four legs and sprints after him. Apparently, flying is faster than sprinting. Zovesta lashes her tail out at him and drags him back, "Why I didn't do that before is unknown. Now, just so you know, my tail is the strongest part of my body. Anyway, there is no escaping! Mwaha!" Zovesta cackles, "For you see, Pikachu and Meowth are body-guarding this place. Ryouga is working her for part-time and Brock is the narrator, who I hired just because I think the guy in 'Stranger Than Fiction' had it too good! Narration! Lucky jerk!" In Zovesta's ranting, Taruto teleports away.

"Curse it! Pikachu! Go get him!" Zovesta commands. Pikachu dashes out the door and returns with Taruto in it's way too small mouth. Zovesta picks him up and throws some flowers at him.

"What are you doing you idiot!" he screams.

"Just a thing that stops you from teleporting. Hehe!" Zovesta chuckles then summons Ryouga, who ties Taruto's feet to cement blocks.

"Now! Taruto awaits you!" Zovesta cackles.


	2. Kishu Romance?

We return with TARUTO'S TROUBLE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and this story is based off of 'The Ryou Show!' and the dancing lobsters are from the amanda show.

"Ok, shrimpo, we's gots a question." Zovesta declares, laughing.

"I hate you, weird cat freak, get me out of here!" Taruto decides.

"Nevar! Ok, first questions from: **iRevolution:**

**Yay! Taruto, you're one of my favorite characters!**

**I have two questions for you--**

**1-- Do you have any romantic feelings whatsoever for Kisshu? I think you guys make a nice couple... if Pudding wasn't there, I mean.**

**2-- Who would you rather spend the rest of your life with- Pudding or Kisshu?**

**Please answer!! (lol multiple punctuation!)**

**iRevolution**."

"Thanks. No, none, he is resembling my older brother and that is all. Sure, he's my friend, but that's all. For question two... definatly Kishu, if I had to spend my life with Monkey-Brain, I'd stab myself, her annoying nick-name for me could be what pushed me over to edge. Well, think about it iRevolution, we already do live together, with Pai. But, if you mean the 'other' way, then Pudding. Mainly because Pai would have my hide if I dare pass up a chance to find out a Mew Mew's weakness. So, trust me, Pai's wrath is far worse than her annoyance. I can get ear plugs and a contract for her to stay ten feet away from me at all times."

"Yeaaah. Whatever you say." Zovesta says not paying attention, "NOW! TIME FOR THE DANCING LOBSTERS!"

Suddenly dancing lobsters appear and thus, DANCE!

"Please. Someone give me a knife." Taruto mumbles.

"Here, angsty." Zovesta hands him a play knife, which he throws down in disgust.

"You can't have a real butter knife at least until your 5 or over." Zovesta states, shrugging.

"I'm 10!" Taruto exclaims, thinking about using that play knife to stab himself repeatedly.

"Hey, not my fault, shrimp." Zovesta shrugs and leaves to dance with the lobsters.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Tune in next review for a exciting adventure of TARUTO'S TROUBLE! Need at least one review.


	3. Breakout!

WELCOME BACK TO TARUTO'S TROUBLE! We update fast, man!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'.

"Now, we have a few questions from **Ice The Angel Tiger Mew Mew** and a very dramatic action:

**1. TARU-TARU I'M COMING FOR U!! (breaks in and grabs Taruto, then runs.)**

**2. Taru-taru? Do you like Pudding?**

**3. Taru-taru Do you like it when your fangirls call you the**

**cutest chibi ever?**

**That's all for now! Bye!**

**I.T.A.T.M.M. ♥"**

"NOOO! MY INGENIOUS PLAN!" Zovesta cries sounding alot like Zim, "GET HIIIIM!"

Meowth darts after I.T.A.T.M.M. and throws his coins at her repeatedly, slowing her down, grabs Taruto and runs back, locking the doors.

"No! I want to see her cry!" a faint blush creeps it's way into Taruto's face as he says it.

"We all saw it Taruto, you can't break the laws of scripts and our evil minds." Zovesta cackles.

"I hate you." Taruto grumbles then continues, "I like it when I have fans BUT I'M NOT CHIBI, and don't call me Taru-Taru, it's bad enough ONE person calls me it."

"Whatever you say, shrimpo." Zovesta grins, while tieing the unaware Taruto's feet to the cement blocks again, "Wait if your feet were tied to cement blocks... how did she get you out?" There was a silence, then Taruto easily slipped his foot out of the rope.

"Darn!" Zovesta cries as she then pours cement on his feet while he struggles.

"We can get answers out of you Taruto. We have technology, which we abuse repeatedly." Zovesta cackles then says, "NEED ONE REVIEW TO CONTINUE!"


	4. Confession!

WELCOEM BACK TO TARUTO'S TROUBLE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'

"Sweet! Beast alien midgit! We've got mail!" Zovesta claps.

"Weirdo!" Taruto mutters.

"Yup. Ok, first letter from **Mew Kool Kat**:

**Hi!**

**Taru-taru do you like Pudding?**

**Taru-taru I dare you to kiss Zovesta!**

**Taru-taru I dare you to get yourself in alot of trouble!**

**TARU-TARU I'M COMING FOR YOU! (grabs Taruto, runs so fast that no-one can catch me!)**

**Taru-taru is in denial! He likes to be called Taru-taru and a midget!**

**That's all for now! Bye-bye!**

**Mew Kool Kat!**"

"Crap!" Zovesta cries out as Mew Kool Kat takes Taruto. She plucks a hair and sprouts bird wings and flies so slowly, she gives up, gets a World of Warcraft mount, hops on and chases after Mew Kool Kat, grabbing Taruto, because Mew Kool Kat is slowed down by hsi cement blocks, and drags him back and plunks him back down.

"Why do people keep asking that?! I-" Taruto begins but Zovesta puts a microphone at his mouth and a videorecorder playing, "Go on."

"Hey! She insists that we're buddies...I- she's just a weird monkey girl!" Taruto says while blushing. Zovesta starts cackling.

"And... OH GODS! KISS THIS FREAK?! I'M TEN!" Taruto cries out, then starts to make retching noises.

"Hun, I'm 49." Zovesta replies (my character is, I'm not).

Taruto looks Zovesta over. I can't blame him, she is HIDEOUS!

"Shut UP Brock!" Zovesta snaps, "Moving on..."

"Get myself in alot of trouble? Well, think about it. I already AM. But..." Taruto grins. Zovesta puts a leash and collar on him to stop him from getting anywhere too far. Zovesta follows him to Cafe Mew Mew, which he bursts in there, floating like a maniac in circules screaming, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Zovesta starts sniffing and cries, "He's just like a minature, alien, boy me." He then flies out as fast as he can, draging Zovesta behind with Mew Mews and Ryou chasing after him.

Later...

Zovesta and Taruto come back, and slam the door shut, locking it with screams of anger outside.

"Alright... and for your statement I HATE BEING CALLED THAT." He shouts.

"What-ever shrimpo. Alright, next person, **Ice The Angel Tiger Mew Mew** again! W00t!:

**Yay! Taru-taru is in denial!**

**Taru-taru, I'm coming for you again!(breaks in, grabs taru-taru, and runs!)**

**Taru-taru, you didn't answer my question, do you like Pudding?!**

**That's all for now! Bye!**

**I.T.A.T.M.M**"

"Grr." Zovesta cries out, chasing him again, only to meet angry Mew Mews and Ryou, which she jsut blasts them with her fire balls and chases after I.T.A.T.M.M, grabs Taruto, runs back, and locks the door, while somehow repairing the door.

"I'm not!" Taruto states, "And I did answer."

"Hey! The lady wants another answer!" Zovesta cries.

"Fans... urg!" Taruto complains.

"We have our ways to get information Taruto..." Zovesta says while coming toward Taruto like a zombie.

"Erg! Fine! I like her! Happy?" Taruto mumbles with his arms crossed for a fit of anger.

"Indeed!" Zovesta grins, "Review!"


	5. Kisses!

We return with TARUTO'S TROUBLE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'

"Righto! First question from **Ice The Angel Tiger Mew Mew**:

**Hi!**

**Taru-taru, your such a little chibi!**

**I'm breaking in again... (breaks cement blocks on taruto, grabs him, breaks down doors, calls armies to attack Zovesta, and runs for life.)**

**Taru-taru: I dare you to kiss Kish, Ryou, Pai, Ichigo, and Pudding.**

**That's all for now! The reviews will get longer and longer...**

**I.T.A.T.M.M.**"

"WAHAHA! I CLEVERLY PUT THIS INTO ACCOUNT!" Zovesta grins as her best friend, Kia, (Who is like Zovesta but instead of being a cat she is a Basset Hound and wears a long pink dress.) is here! Kia makes a diamond in two seconds and dazzles I.T.A.T.M.M while Zovesta fights off the armies with the help of Ryouga, Brock, Pikachu and Meowth then grabs Taruto and puts him in industructible blocks and straps him down to that too.

"I am not!" Taruto says, focusing on the question now as Ryouga fixes the door muttering about his pay-check, "And I could live with the others but (gag) Kishu and Pai?!"

"I'll read the letter again... yep." Zovesta clarifies, "Bring him in, Meowth!"

Taruto shudders and kisses Kishu, who starts twitching and says, "We'll forget this..."

Kishu leaves as Taruto retches. Taruto quickly kisses Ryou who is utterly horrified and speaks quietly, "You're far to young and an alien, plus I don't swing that way..."

As Ryou is dragged away they bring in Pai. Taruto quickly gives Pai a kiss who's ear twitches slightly and mutters while being dragged away, "I hope that was a family kiss..."

After Taruto gargles mouthwash and retches, Ichigo is dragged in. Taruto quickly kisses her then starts to pass out of horror which Zovesta mumbles, "S'ok, only one more."

Ichigo starts running around in circules screaming about how all the aliens are falling in love with her and how Pai will do it to, which makes HER retch and faint, then she is dragged away. Before they can bring her in, Pudding bursts down the doors and runs up to Taruto and tackles him screaming, "Taru-Taru!"

He shudders and quickly kisses her which she grins and says, "D'aw! Pudding likes you too Taru-Taru!" Suddenly the audience goes 'aww'. Thankfully, Pudding is dragged away before she kills him with hugs.

"Crap! Is there a doctor in the house?!" Zovesta cries noticing Taruto is having a heart-attack. Dr. Zoidberg comes up and heals Taruto, who applies for a live-time supply of mouth-wash and a therapist.

"It's so horrible.. these demented fans ask me to do horrible things, like admit my feelings to Pudding, and kiss Kishu, Ryou, Pai, Ichigo and Pudding." Taruto explains to his therapist as he's taking notes.

"Hey! We're not demented!" The therapist cries out and pulls off the therapist mask revealing (gasp) ZOVESTA! Taruto just faints again and Dr. Zoidberg is called again.

"That's all folks! I look forward to comments and torturing the youngest alien!" Zovesta grins.


	6. Lurve!

We are back with TARUTO'S TROUBLE! If any of you are curious, type in this link without all the spaces to see what zovesta looks like.

h t t p / w w w . u n i e t o . c o m / z o v e s t a f a n f i c . j p g

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'

Ryouga drops a letter on Zovesta's grave, which her hand snaps out and grabs it.

"YES! Mail! Get up Taruto, we've got work to do." Zovesta grins, pulling Taruto out of his grave, too.

"Ok... hehe... WAHA! Ok... message from **Monkey-Girl-XoX**:

**Hiya I have been dying to ask ya this, **

**I dare you to kiss pudding and say you have a crush on her to her face!!XD I am soo cruel,**

**Then give her a hug!**"

"BWAHAHA!" Zovesta laughs, rolloing over on the ground and drops the letter. After she is done with her laughing-fit, she stands up with tears in her eyes.

"Shut-up, weirdo!" Taruto screams at her.

"Whatever, shrimpo! Bring in Pudding!" Zovesta commands. As soon as they open the door for Pudding she leaps at Taruto.

"Well, I'm gonna love whoever buys this out on E-bay." Zovesta cackles and tape-records them both.

He sighs, kisses her on the cheek and says, "I have a crush on you." Then hugs her. He is now beet-red and she casts in a slight pink in her cheeks and grins, "I already said I liked you too, Taru-Taru!"

"Alright, get 'er outta here!" Zovesta cackles, closing the tape recording, while also writing 'blackmail/e-bay copy' on the tape. Man, how hse is multi-talented. Just then, Taruto faints, saying, " Monkey-Girl-XoX, you ARE cruel." Before he drifts off.

Later...

Taruto wakes up, soaking wet with cold water, only to be knocked out again with a bucket hanging right ahead of him.

"Erg! Sorry!"

EVEN LATER...

He wakes up again, still soaking wet but not hitting a bucket.

"Hey! Midget! Ah, man! What a party you missed out on! First, fangirls poured in here, shrieking, (they blew my eardrums out so I had to get new ones... somehow) and they declared this Official Taruto day! Then we all danced and threw your body around a few times, then security made then all leave and Ryouga had to clean everything up." Zovesta explains.

"Fantastic. Now, can I leave?" Taruto grumbles.

"Nope! We have many more chapters to go..." Zovesta grins, "Alright, second question from **Ice The Angel Tiger Mew Mew**

**Hi!!**

**Taru-taru, I dare you to kiss Ichigo and tell her you always loved her!I know it's cruel, but you have to do it.**

**Taru-taru, I dare you to kiss Pudding for 5 minutes straight and**

**tell her you love her!I know that's evil.**

**Taru-taru, do you like Pudding, I mean, more than a friend?The**

**fangirls, including me, want to know!**

**Taru-taru, did you like the kiss with Pai and Ryou?I dare you to kiss them again!**

**That's all for now! Bye!**

**I.T.A.T.M.M** ♥"

"Please. Stab me. No, I did not like those kisses at ALL. Yes, STINKING YES. I like Pudding more than a friend! (Oohs and aahs can be heard) and kiss that old hag?! NEVER!" Taruto whines.

"Nope, not an answer, BRING HER IN!" Ichigo comes in the door with the security behind her.

He quickly kisses her cheek then says, "I- I OH GODS! IT'S TOO HORRIBLE TO SAY!" he then starts retching as Ichigo starts shrieking, saying how this just proves her theory, then she is dragged out.

"Fine, we'll let you pass on that one." Zovesta sighs then comands, "Bring the monkey in!" then they bring in a chimp, "Not THAT monkey!" they then bring in Pudding.

"Taru-Taru? Why do you want me again so soon?" Pudding questions as care-free as she could be.

He shudders, kisses her for five minutes straight then says, "I love you." Pudding blushes then says, "How many times do I have to tell you Taru-Taru? I like you too!"

"All right! Take her away!" Zovesta glees then Pikachu and Meowth drag her away.

"You should thank the fans, Taruto, they spiced up your love life." Zovesta laughs.

"Wait. You mean youre not going to erase everyone's minds after this?" Taruto questions turning even paler, if possible, cause I checked in Photoshop, he is pure white.

"No! What kinda budget do you think we have?!" Zovesta cries out. Taruto then starts to cry and shriek, "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Ok, we need more reviews people!"


	7. Wow, a lot of confession

Welcome back with TARUTO'S TROUBLE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'

URG! Sorry my internet connection wasn't working as soon as I uploaded it, so I couldn't get your review! Thanks!

"All right, enough with the narration Brock! We gots alotta questions!" Zovesta commanded, then read over the comments, "And a evil statement. Ok, first one from **MewCuxie12**:

**Cuxie:(is reading Tart's diary)...So THAT'S why he wears pigtails...Oh! Right! The review!**

**(1)TarTar, have you ever dreamed about Pudding? Honesty!**

**(2)Why are you so short?**

**(3)What to you think it would be like to be married to Pudding?**

**(4)I've heard from my "sources" that you and Pudding ran off somewhere and had 27 kids. Is that true? If not, would you LIKE to run off somewhere with Pudding and have 27 kids?**

**Cuxie: That's it for now...But! Since I want you to be I honest I'll be honest too. When I first saw you I thought you were a girl. Heehee! Later!**

**WAIT!One more!!Gomen!**

**(5)I'm writing a story that kinda has to do with you and Pudding's relationship so...How would you react if you found Pudding making-out with the baka Masaya?**

**Cuxie: That's REALLY it! Later(for real)!**"

"Hey! You took my diary!" Taruto tries to attack MewCuxie12, but the blocks weigh him down.

"Fine. Considering no-one but fangirls are listening, yes I dreamed about Pudding once.

SHEESH! Gimmie a break, I'm TEN! Plus, I'm an alien and vaguely based off of Japanese people, who are slightly shorter, Sorry.

And be married to Pudding? Um. No rest. And TWENTY-SEVEN KIDS!? No thanks, we can take the midgits Pudding already has to take care of if we ever marry when we're older. W-which I doubt!" Taruto stutters the last part out then clearly says answers the last one, "Well, stories with me must be awesome. How would I react? I would scream at Pudding that he's too old for her, trap him in my click-clacks and beat him with any blunt object around, a stick would do too. If none were around, I'd just kick his face until he gave up, then teleport away."

Zovesta's snoring then wakes up hearing him stop, "Jeez, kid! you sure can talk for awhile! Alright, second one from **Cybil kitty**:

**Hiya Tarut-taru-chan**

**Is either, or both Pai and Kish your brother?**

**Who do you like more as a brother/friend Kish or Pai?**

**If Pudding stopped eating so much candy and thus became less hyper and stopped calling you 'Taru-taru' or 'tar-tar' would you go out with her?**

**That's all! but... before I go... ATTACK MY ARMY OF PHYCO GIRLS! (Cybil bursts through the roof making a huge hole in it)**

**Nana, Shina, Chie, Anju and Nemuri apear from nowhere all of them are from my fanfics and are pretty much insane in one way or another**

**ATTACK!**

**Nana holds a chainsaw, Shina a meat cleaver, Chie a butchers knife, Nemuri barbed wire and Anju a stuffed cat toy... and all charge at you while Cybil frees Tart and takes him to a safe place**

**while the girls kill you and all your people! muahahaha! then you somehow come alive again...**"

"AW RIGHT! THANKS LINK FOR LETTING ME BORROW 39 LIVES FROM YOU!" Zovesta cackles then throws her fireballs at them, then takes out for morningstar and beats the crud outta them. Then she hovers over everyone's corpses and screams, "Why? WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!" Then chases after you to get Taruto.

Once Zovesta get Taruto back, she summons some clerics to heal the staff and puts them back in their spot.

"No, they're not. We're all just part of the military and we're just friends that tend to annoy each other like we're related. Well, I spent more time with Pai, but I think I liek Kishu better, he's less serious and nicer. Hmm, I don't know. I kind of like how hyper she is, and I like how she calls me that but Kishu keeps saying to me before he's goes off to see Ichigo 'Chibi, violence and torture and death is ok for your age, but wait until your older for romance.' Psh! Whatever. So, the answer is no." Taruto clarifies crossing his arms and blushes slightly when mentioning Pudding.

"And this is a statement because our internet stutter for a few minutes, by **MewCuxie12**:

**My Review! You skipped it! Yeah I know you typed this chappy b4 da review but you'll still answer my questions right? Oh. Tart. I'd love to help, but...I just don't feel like it. Maybe later. Besides(types up something on lab-top)I have to finish posting your diary on-line! Cya!**"

"Of course we'll answer the questions!" Zovesta exclaims tehn turns to Taruto, "Right?"

"Urm... y-yes!" Taruto stutters noticing Zovesta's stained from blood from the fight to get him out then he yelles at the comment, "HEY. Well, FEEL LIKE IT. And stop that!"

"That's all folks! Need more reviews!" Zovesta says like Porky Pig.


	8. Extra!

Just something that Taruto is going to ahve to do down because he didn't do it last time.

**Hi!!**

**Taru-taru, I dare you to kiss Ichigo and tell her you always loved her!I know it's cruel, but you have to do it.**

**Taru-taru, I dare you to kiss Pudding for 5 minutes straight and**

**tell her you love her!I know that's evil.**

**Taru-taru, do you like Pudding, I mean, more than a friend?The**

**fangirls, including me, want to know!**

**Taru-taru, did you like the kiss with Pai and Ryou?I dare you to kiss them again!**

**That's all for now! Bye!**

**I.T.A.T.M.M "**

"Ok, Taruto is going to have to do Ice The Angel Tiger Mew Mew now, he braced himself." Zovesta grins. Just then, Ichigo, Ryou and Pai walk into the room. Taruto shudders and kisses Ryou and hugs himself to stop from going insane.

"I thought I told you that you are too young, an alien and I don't swing that way!" Ryou screams then stomps out of there. Taruto shudders, and then quickly kisses Pai's cheek. As Pai is being dragged away he mutters to himself, "Family kiss, family kiss, family kiss!"

"Oh gods... THE OLD HAG!" Taruto screams in his head then kisses her and say, "IloveyouandIalwayshave... GRAH! LIIES!" Taruto then starts having a siezure.

"Oh crap! uh, until next time folks!" Zovesta shrieks then goes over to help the midgit.


	9. Questions for Zovesta!

We are back with Taruto's Trouble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and this is based off of The Ryou Show!

"Yes! More! And some stuff for me!" Zovesta grinned then said, "First one from **Kish's Kittie**:

**Just a comment before my oh-so-wonderful-questions-and-such...**

**Just watch your grammar a bit - it's a little off... I also noticed you had the lobsters from the Amanda Show in there ( ;-) )**

**And you also might want to get quite a bit of reviews before updating a chapter so there's multiple questions for you to answer - not just one...**

**Okay question!**

**Why are you so annoying? Do you know you're my least fave character besides Mint?**

**Signed,**

**Kish's Migoto Koneko ♥**"

"I noticed, I'm now making this past-tense, don't kill me, because it's the best way for me to write. I hate writting present tense. And, yeah I do sometimes, but I like to respond A.S.A.P, thank you for the corrections though." Zovesta stated.

"I now know, don't I? I'm me. I'm a bratty ten year old boy, it's not my fault I am this way! But, if you mean for this, then it's because the creator of thsi sick fanfic is humored by nasty characters, so her characters or not, she'll make them slightly nastier if she ever gets the chance." Taruto remarks.

"Moving on... second one from **MewCuxie12**:

**No. Still don't feel like updating. But I do have questions:**

**(1)Define your relationship with Pudding. Just how intimate are you guys?**

**(2)If Pudding dyed her hair black would you still love her?**

**Love this! It amazing how fast you update!**"

"Thank-ee I try!" Zovesta grinned.

"It's kinda hard to explain. It's like a milder bf-gf, we kiss and hug now (oohs and ahs can be heard) but that's really it." Taruto shrugged then replied, "Yes, and yes I would. Though it would be less her."

"Jeez, shrimp! Enough with the fluff!" Zovesta made a gagging noise, "Now YES! ANOTHER ONE FROM **MewCuxie12**:

**HAHAHA! Tart's pain is my happiness! I honestly didn't think he had fangirls. What on Earth(or any other planet)do they see in him? HOW CAN YOU UPDATE SO FAST?!?!ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN(not asking Tart)?!?!?!**"

"I agree with that. Well, I jsut refresh my page every few minutes and make another chapter as soon as I see another comment, haha. I'm a fast typer, I can type my name in two seconds. Uh, I'm a cat demon/human. The author is a evil human, so yes." Zovesta gloated.

"Uh. Easily. It's very easily explained. You see, I am under the age of 13 would would count me off as 'hot' and as 'cute' which sometimes is greater. Mainly the rest relies on Pudding, for you see, she is also under the age of 13 and is hyper and a girl. That boosts her popularity. Since people often pair me and her together, I get greater poplularity and girls taht find me 'cute' are known as fan-girls. It's all very simple. That and I AM far-too awesome and cute." Taruto explained then posed.

"OH GODS! GET OUT OF THAT HORRIBLE POSE!" Zovesta cried, her eyes bleeding. Once he stopped the pose her eyes returned to normal.


	10. Horrible, horrible poem

We are back with TARUTO'S TROUBLE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'

"We have another letter! From **MewCuxie12**:

**Seriously. Don't flatter yourself. You're not that great okay? And the pose(shutters)yeah. Okay. TOTALLY uncalled for. But NEway...questions!**

**(1)Okay. So you say you love Pudding and she's your girlfriend. But would you fight for her if some other guy came into the picture(Ron Yubein)?**

**(2)If you'd never met Pudding do you think you'd be able to fall in love?**

**(3)If your life depends on it(and it does cause I WILL kill you!)I want you to write a fuffy, lovey-dovey poem about Pudding and give it to her.**

**(4)Have you ever thought perverted thoughts about Pudding?**

**(5)Would you EVER fo ANY reason dump Pudding for Ichigo? Or would you rather die first?**

**Dats it! Dats it! L8er G8ers!**"

Zovesta burst into tears, "You don't like me! Or were you talking about Taruto? Well, he IS pretty awesome to me anyway, though I wont' mind torturing a few more times."

"You suck, weird cat thing. Of course I would! I can't write poems! And no, I'm not a teenager yet, mind you as perverted as it could get is us living together. And, for that old hag? You must be joking, I wouldn't!" Taruto replied, but laughed at the last part. Zovesta handed him a sheet of paper and a pen, he then sighed and wrote.

'When I came to invade Earth

I saw you on the other team

And I realised you had alot of mirth

You are never cold or mean

Then later when I saw you again

I never could have seen anything more pretty

So now I write this poem with this very paper and pen'

Zovesta grabbed a bucket and barfed then started laughing while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I told you I can't write poems! Especialy not fluffy ones!' Taruto groaned

"Fine. Bring her in!" Zovesta called while still cackeling. Then the doors opebed and Pudding walked in.

"I warn you, It's bad, but here." Taruto mumbled and handed Pudding the poem. When she was done she laughed and said, " It WAS bad, but I don't mind thank-you!" Pudding gave him a quick kiss then left by security reasons.

"Alright, comment!"

"You've tortured me enough! GTE ME OUT OF HERE!"


	11. Kisses to the Readers!

We are BACK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'

"Wow... people must love us! We have three from **Ice The Angel Tiger Mew Mew**:

Hi!

Taru-Taru, Do you think i'm evil?

Taru-taru, I dare you kiss Pudding!

Taru-taru, you're in denial about being a little chibi!

Again, Taru-taru! (breaks in and hugs the life out of Taruto)

That's it for now, bye!"

"Urg! My lungs." Taruto collapsed.

"Hey! Security!" Zovesta frowned and then security brought I.T.A.T.M.M out of the building.

When Taruto revived himself he said, "Yes, I do. And I'm not!"

Pudding was then summoned, then Taruto sighed then kissed her again, which Pudding grins too and kisses him back.

"Sweet! I made a million bucks offa E-bay! Now get the monkey outta here!" Zovesta cheered then Pudding was dragged away, "Now, next questions!

**Yay!**

**Taru-taru, I dare you to get yourself in alot of trouble!**

**That's it, you'll be having alot of reviews from me!**"

"Sweet! We love ya I.T.A.T.M.M!" Zovesta cheered at the message of her commenting more.

"Didn't we already do that? Alright, let's go again" Taruto mused then got out of teh cement blocks with Zovesta permission and he teleported witmh a leash and collar around his neck.

**In teh green dimension that they never state the name of...**

"Hey Kishu!" Taruto grinned then got the idea to tell him how he was kidnapped but Zovesta clamped a hand over his mouth and warned, "Don't do it, shrimpo."

"Hey midgit!" Kishu grinned then put down what he was writing in, with that Taruto pointing in another direction and screamed, "There's Ichigo!" Kishu turned away just long enough for Taruto to grab the book and teleport into Cafe Mew Mew. He then flew around in circules and read out of Kishu's diary very loudly.

With that Kishu appeared and Zovesta ran for it while Taruto just teleported back.

**Later...**

Taruto didn't leave because he knew the guards would get him, but then Zovesta appeared with bruises and cuts and was breathing heavily.

"A-all right n-now. Number t-two from I.T.A.T.M.M:

**Yay! Taru-taru!**

**Taru-taru, do you like Ichigo?**

**Taru-taru, are you smart?Here's a math question that's your skill level: What's 9 times 11?Lol.**

**Tar-tar?Do you like being called Tar-tar?**

**Tar-tar, I dare you to kiss Deep Blue, Pai, Keiichiro, and... all the reviewers!I am so cruel.Lol.**

**Tar-tar, do you think i'm cruel?**

**That's all for now! Bye!**"

"Ugh... NO! 99, duh, I was taught by Pai and I am very intelligent, as is everyone else on my planet. Only by Pudding. Yes you are... (sigh) let's get it over with." Taruto clarified. Deep Blue was brought in, which Taruto shuddered and kissed.

"I'm melting! MELTING!" Deep Blue cried in a shrill voice until he was just a blob. Zovesta grabbed a stick and poked him a few times then stopped. Deep Blue was rolled away and Pai was brought in which Taruto shuddered and kissed also.

"Please. Stop." Pai shuddered and twitched.

"It's not my fault, I'm being forced to by these evil readers!" Taruto whined. As Pai was beinmg drug away, Zovesta put on Men-in-Black glasses and erased his mind of what just happened.

"...you said you didn't have a big enough budget!" Taruto growled.

"I got a million off of E-bay, duh, and I just don't have it in me not to let you suffer." Zovesta cackled. Then Keiichiro Akasaka was brought in. Taruto didn't enough know him really, he only saw him once! Neverless, afraid of what Zovesta might do to him, he kissed him.

"Uh. Sorry, you're too young." Keiichiro muttered, unsure. Then he was drug away. Ice The Angel Tiger Mew Mew, MewCuxie12, Kish's Kittie, Cybil kitty, Monkey-Girl-XoX, Mew Kool Kat, and iRevolution were brought in.

**Minutes Later...**

Taruto had collapsed of horror of kissing them all.

"Uh, until next time!"


	12. Basement!

We are BACK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and thsi is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'

"We have Taruto locked in a basement with Pudding who is sugar-high! I will read why, this is from **MewCuxie12**:

**GYAH!Oh YUCK!(swallows 20 gallons of Scope)You little BASTARD!Do that again and I'll KILL YOU!(Hits Tart on the head with a metal bat)!!That is going to take YEARS of therapy to undo! But anyway, I have questions!**

**(1)Do you think you're tougher than Masaya? If so please beat the crap out of him.**

**(2)If you think Ichigo's a old hag do you think Kish is an old man? I mean, they're about the same age. Give or take a year.**

**(3)Now...(Grabs Tart and locks him in the basement with Pudding who, by the way, is on a sugar high)Not really a question but I wanted to see how it'd turn out.**

**(4)I found something in your diary...Uh, I think it was a lock of Pudding's hair. Are you stalking her or something?**

**That. Is. IT! By the way, Zovesta, I wasn't talking about you before. I was talking about Tart. YOU'RE AWESOME!I bet you'll have like 50 chapters by morning!**"

"Thanks! I probably will XD, and you rock too!" Zovesta grinned.

"HELP! I like you Pudding but... Oh gods... Pudding... stop... no, no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Taruto's shrieked in the basement then an wkward silence followed. Suddenly the door swings open slowly and Taruto's hand reached out, but was pulled back in by Pudding and then the door slammed shut again.

"Taru-Taru!" Could be heard inside.

"Uh..." Zovesta stared at the door with huge eyes. Zovesta opened up teh door and Pudding was hugging a limp Taruto who's lungs had been crushed.

"Alright, stop Pudding." Zovesta cackled, which Pudding stopped and left the area. Taruto was dragged back and put in his cement blocks.

When he was alive again he replied to the message, "Hey, it wasn't that great for me either, I had to go into therapy too, if it makes you feel better. Yes, I do believe I am."

Zovesta untied Taruto's feet from the cement blocks and put Masaya in the room.

**Later...**

Masaya was knocked out and Taruto had a very choice bruises on him. Masaya was then dragged away.

"No, I don't. I just call her that to upset her. And the hair? It was a dare we had. He dared me to cut a lock of hair from the first mew mew I saw, and I was hanging around Cafe Mew Mew, waiting for one to come out, but apparently Pudding saw me because she ran out and tackled me. So, I got a lock of her hair. He owed me his yen." taruto explained.


	13. Explanations!

We're back!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM and this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'

"We have another question! From MewCuxie12:

O.o!Do I wanna know what went on in the basment? NEway:

(1)Ok. That explains a lot. But if it was just a dare why'd you have to KEEP it? In your diary no less.

(2)If Pudding somehow turned into a monkey forever what would you do?

(3)When you think about Pudding's death does it make you cry?

(4)Sometimes you say you love Pudding. Sometimes you just like her. Which is it?! LIKE OR LOVE?!?!

tHaT's It! FoR nOw AnYwAy!"

"Uh, she tackled me, I couldn't breath so I yelled for her to stop and then I went unconsious. That was another dare, when I was about to throw it away Kishu dared me to keep it somewhere that I never let anyone see, does that explain it? Meh. I dared him to do other things, we just like to do it. If she turned into a monkey? Keep her with me. I'd respect her as much as I do now, it'd be the same, really, I'd also get a baby-sitter for those runts she has with her. Yes, it does." Taruto explained but was interuprted by Zovesta saying, "Pudding's DEAD!" Taruto then started to cry, which Zovesta laughed at.

"Oh gods!" Zovesta cried out as Taruto hit her repeatedly with his click-clacks then just threw them on her, "Anyway... love and like aren't very different, if at all. But, it's hard to explain, so I'll jsut say 'love'. Sometimes I'll just say I just like her because I don't want to say I love her. Oh well."

"Enough with the sappiness!" Zovesta groaned, "Come in next time!"


	14. Date

We're back!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM and thsi is based off of 'The Ryou show!'

"We got alot of questions from **MewCuxie12**:

**I don't belive you about keeping the hair. Questions!:**

**(1)Is Pudding your first love? If not, who was?**

**(2)If Pudding weren't around do you think you'd turn gay?**

**(3)Before you met Pudding did you ever think you might be gay?**

**(4)Are you gay? What I mean is, are you forcing yourself to love Pudding to deny the fact that you might be gay?**

**(5)Do you know who Pai likes? Plz tell me!**

**(6)What would you do if you caught Pudding flirting with another guy? Would you dump her?**

**(7)What would you do if Pudding crossed over to the gay side?**

**(8)What's the one thing that drives you insane?**

**(9)Do you watch girly soap operas?**

**(10)When's the last time you and Pudding went on a date.**

**(11)If you haven't, take her on a date. NOW!**

**(12)As a matter of fact, take her on a date anyway. Even if you've already gone on one.**

**(13)What's it like living with 3 older guys? Do you think Kish or Pai might be gay?**

**(14)Which do you like more:pudding or bananas?**

**(15)Today's Pudding's B-day. What did you get her?**

**Phew! Lot 'O ?s. Plz answer all of them. How many chapters do you plan to do in one night?**"

"You should believe me, it's true." Taruto replied sharply, "Yes, she was. No. Once again, no. No! Pai... it's hard to tell but he MAY like Lettuce. Probably if she didn't have a good reason. And dumped me? Cry a few times and get over it. Hm... people taking a planet from our dying race and pollute it? Once I did, I catch Kishu watching it so I watched it. Horror. Never, actually. Fine, after I answer teh questions. A bit stressful, and Pai might be. That depends, do you mean the person or food pudding? If it's not the person, then bananas. A puppy. Isn't that what girls like for their birthday?"

"I'll answer the last one, thank you. Well, however many comment, I'll wait a few hours in between, maybe or until I go to sleep. I'm guessing about maybe five more, haha!" Zovesta answered. Zovesta then snapped her fingers and the guards got Pudding.

**After the date...**

Taruto comes back and wheezes, "She... n-never stops... for rest..." Then, he collapses.


	15. Dress in drag and do the hula!

WE'RE BACK!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM and this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!' 'Dress in drag and do the hula' is from the Lion King I

"We return!" Zovesta grinned, "Well reader, we have decided that Taruto's not getting tortured enough so... this time, there is no limit! MAKE HIM DO ANYTHING AND HE WON'T BE ABLE TO REFUSE! Well, him dying is the limit, but it has to be physicallly dying. Anyway, while you ponder, we have a question from **MewCuxie12**:

**Five? I'll try to sqeeze that into my sleep schedule.**

**(1)What would you want Pudding to give you for your B-day?(I bet it's a kiss!XD)**

**(2)Do you wish you were taller?**

**(3)Have Pudding dress you up as a girl.**

**(4)Have you ever blackmailed someone?**

**(5)Would you blackmail Pudding?**

**(6)Do you really wanna see Pudding cry? What would you do if she did?**

**That's it for now. Sorry! I'm being forced off the computer! Wah!**"

"Oh, I enjoy the little note there. Really. Hmm... A candy drop and, just to please you, a kiss. Sometimes I do, other times I don't. It's kinda fun to be so short, you get adored. Oh, fine! Yes, yes I have, Kishu, repeatedly. No. Honestly, I would not. It's like how in Japan in kindergarten and up in grade school, the boys will be mean to the girls they like. And if she cried? Comfort her!" Taruto explained.

"Oh, and don't be sorry, it's ok, we have plenty of time." Zovesta grinned evily then called in Pudding.

"Hai?" Pudding questioned, staring at Taruto but directing it at Zovesta.

"You want you, Pudding, to dress up Taruto as a girl!" Zovesta exclaimed. Pudding grinned a evil grin and grabbed some dresses from the rack that was being rolled towards her. She put them up in front of Taruto who was clenching his teeth.

"Wait, he already looks like one!" Zovesta laughed, tugging at his pig-tails, which he swatted at. After picking out a red dress and a pink purse, she put on some red lipstick, with blush and brown eyeshadow on him. He was forced to get into the dress and put the purse over his arm.

"Ooh... if I ever meet you MewCuxie12..." Taruto said under his breath. Pudding was dragged out while she was laughing.

"Keep that dress on for this dare, from **Kish's Kittie**:

**Taruto,**

**I dare you to go in the girl's bathroom and scream, "OH MY GOD! THERE'S A BOY IN HERE!" And run out screaming, wearing a red dress, and make up. Fun huh? .**

**Signed,**

**Kish's Migoto Koneko ♥**"

Zovesta cackled like an idiot then. Taruto sighed and went into the girl's bathroom in the odl theatre, which was full of fan-girls.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A BOY IN HERE!" Taruto shrieked then dashed out screaming. The girls chased after him so he had to fly too high for their reach. After some minutes, they went back to their seats or went back into the bathroom.

"I HATE you, cat thing! Why didn't you help me?" Taruto panted and wheezed.

"Why would I?" Zovesta cackled, sprinkling more flowers on him to stop him from teleporting, "And yes, Kish's Kittie, that was very fun to WATCH." She burst out laughing again.

"To wrap up this chapter, seeing as you're already dressed in drag, START DOING THE HULA, TARUTO!" Zovesta grinned.

Taruto sighed and started doing the hula.

'Would it ever end?!'


	16. Pai's secret!

WE're back!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM and this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'

"We are back! And how I hope someone made a EVIL one. We'll start with **Ice The Angel Tiger Mew Mew**:

**Hi!**

**Tar-tar, I dare you to kiss Pai, Lettuce, Zakuro, and... Berry!**

**Tar-tar, do you like the kisses?**

**That's all for now!Bye!**"

"No, I do not... and who's Berry?!" Taruto questioned.

"I dunno, I've never seen Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode, just kiss this berry!" Zovesta shrugs and holds up a blackberry, Taruto sighs and kisses it then eats it because he's hungry.

"No! You killed her! Nooo!" Zovesta cried then Pai, Lettuce and Zakuro were brought in. Taruto rubbed his temples then kissed Pai who twitched and was dragged away by security before he could say anything. Taruto kissed Lettuce then and called for a bucket when he was done.

"Uh...gomen...?" Lettuce asked, confuesed then was drug out.

Taruto then kissed Zakuro who started to count then said, "I'm five years older then you..." before she could go completely nutso, she was drug away. Taruto quickly grabbed the bucket and retching noises were heard.

"Jeez! These people have got some sick minds! And how many times have I kissed PAI now? Five?!" Taruto growled while wiping his mouth with a hanky.

"I dunno. Next one from **MewCuxie12**:

**No! You'll be trapped here forever! Muahahaha! Questions(and maybe a dare or 2!);)**

**(1)If Kish went out with Mint nd Pai went out with Lettuce and both girls moved in with you 3 would you move Pudding in too or would you move to Pudding's house?**

**(2)I dare you to break up with Pudding.**

**(3)I dare you to torture a monkey in front of Pudding.**

**(4)Are monkeys your favorite animal? If the answer is yes than is that because Pudding's part monkey or do you just like them?**

**(5)If you were stuck on an island and could only take one thing with you what would it be?**

**Once again, I am done. Once again, it's only for now.**"

"First of all, I'd be shocked Kishu has dumped Mint, second, where would there be to move in? It's just a green dimension with old ancient roman things, third, I'd probably move in with Pudding so that she wouldn't have to bring all the siblings and everything to that place. And break up with Pudding? No! I don't really have a favorite animal actually. Uh, I could TELEPORT, food, I guess." Taruto explained then sighed as Pudding was brought in.

"I'm breaking up with you." Taruto mumbled then Pudding started to cry and say, "I thought you liked Pudding!"

"Er... I'm just kidding!" Taruto quickly said then patted her head even though she's 2 cm taller then hugged her. Then a monkey was brought in, he sighed and tied it up in rope then poked it with a stick, Pudding quickly took the animal and said, "No, Taru-Taru! Don't torture the monkey!" then it was dragged away with Pudding.

"Next one weirdo?" Taruto groaned. The next thing he knew a chain was wrapped around his neck and Zovesta was holding her morningstar, "Call me that once more AND THE HEAD COMES OFF!"

"Child abuse!" Taruto shrieked and clawed at the chain, which Zovesta jerked and put away with Taruto breathing heavily.

"Next one from **Monkey-Girl-XoX**:

**hahaha bwahahaha!**

**you do update this alot, i checked my email today and I had 16, some of them weren't your fic updated but most were, XD**

**hey taruto! I back! (Waves and evily grins)**

**(1)I dare you to blackmail pai, tell him you know his secret, and you'll post it on e-bay if he dosen't obey it(meanwhile you don't even know what he's hiding)**

**(2) Put ichigo on a blind date with, kissu, masaya and pai,**

**(3) do you ever help pudding look after her little siblings?**

**(4) bring pudding in, do the cha cha with her then go on a ski trip with her curtesy of me, I'll see ya on monday **

**(5)hope you enjoy the skii trip, do you hope if you EVER proposed to pudding in the distant future that she would accept? give the answer with her in the room.**

**That's it for now! see ya!**"

"I try!" Zovesta gloated.

"Ooh, that's one dare I can STAND. Hehe, oh what a fright, I'll do that too. I did once. I can't under stand the last two, could you explain them again?" Taruto questioned then Pai was brought in.

"I know your secret Pai, and I'll post it on E-bay if you don't obey it." Taruto grinned then Pai gasped and said, "How did you know? I guess it's far too obvious... I was born to DANCE!" Pai gets in a hawaiin outfit and does the hula and he was dragged away. Ichigo, Kishu, Masaya and Pai were brought in, all wearing blindfolds, Taruto set them off to the cheapest resturant there and took off their blind-folds. They all shrieked, Masaya was being his typical self, Ichigo was head-over-heels for him, Kishu was hugging Ichigo and grinning but glaring at Masaya and saying something along the lines of, she's mine, back off! While Pai was ordering.

"That's all, uh see ya!" Zovesta stuttered seeing all of them coming back from their date and charging after Zovesta and Taruto.


	17. Mind Erasing!

We're back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and this is based off of 'The Ryou Show!'

"Sweet! More! Ok, one from **kishishcool**:

**(1)taru-taru whats how muck could a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood**

**(2)you have to watch i-carly!!(wich rules)**

**(3)do you like cheese**

**kishishcool**"

"It's howmuchwoodwouldawoodchuckchuckifawoodchuckcouldchuckwood. (AN: I seriously can say that really fast)!" Zovesta exclaimed.

"Uh, no thanks, and no, I do not." Taruto mumbled

"Thanks kishiscool!" Zovesta grinned then said, "Alright, next one! From **Ice The Angel Tiger Mew Mew**:

**Hi!I'm back!**

**1. Taru-taru, I dare you to kiss... Mint, Pai, Deep Blue, and... Ryou!**

**2. Berry is a character from the book series of TMM a la mode.She is not in the anime.So I dare tart to kiss her.**

**3. I dare taruto to moon Pudding and Zovesta!**

**4. I dare Taruto to tell Pai, Kish, Ichigo, Ryou, and Zovesta that he always loved them romanticly.**

**That's all for now!Bye!**

**I.T.A.T.M.M. ♥**"

"Bring em in!" Zovesta shouted and Mint, Pai, Deep Blue, Ryou and Berry were brought in.

Taruto sighed and kissed Mint who slapped him then was dragged away. He kissed Deep Blue who melted into a little ball again and which poked again, then was rolled away. He then kisses Ryou who had a siezure. He kissed Berry who went cross-eyed and fainted out of horror. And finally, he kissed Pai who yelled at him for the family kiss stuff.

"I would gladly moon Zovesta, but not Pudding." Taruto glared. Zovesta sighed and called for Pudding to be brought in then she snapped a blindfold on her, "Happy?"

"Very." Taruto replied sarcasticly then mooned Zovesta, who took out a camera and took a picture, then turned the picture around and wrote 'blackmail' on the back, and hid it.

"Take her away!" Zovesta commanded and Pudding was dragged away. Pai, Kish, Ichigo and Ryou were brought in.

"Pai, I've always loved you." Taruto mumbled. Taruto garbbed Zovesta's men-in-black glasses and her thing that erased people's minds and he did just that on Pai.

"Kishu, I've always loved you." Taruto mumbled, then erased his mind.

"Ichigo, I've always loved you." Taruto said, erasing her mind.

"Ryou, I've always loved you." Taruto said, and erased his mind. Zovesta snatched it from his hand, "Darnit! You're not suposed to erase people's minds when you say it!"

"Ugh. Fine. Zovesta, I've always loved you." Taruto groaned.

"Damn straight!" Zovesta laughed.


	18. End, sadly

"I'm sorry, I love all your comments but the author has lost her shine for TMM for now... she is currently working on NwNs fanfics, we are sorry and we injoyed you."

THE END

"Oh, and just because it bothers me so THE TREE DOES MAKE A FRIGGIN' SOUND! THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND PEOPLE. TREES ALWAYS MAKE SOUNDS, NO MATTER IF PEOPLE ARE THEY OR NOT. And it's 176." Taruto states.


	19. EXTRA PART 1

YES! IT'S BACK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew, and this is based off of The Ryou Show!

"BOOYAH!" Zovesta whooped, "Gues what y'all? We have a final bonus chapter of everyone's dares, so I bought a portal to the green abyss for twenty silver, and draged Taruto back here after disabling his teleporting! Now, put your hands together for..." Silence. "-ME!" Crickets chirp "Darn, well I guess you could just put your hands together for Zakuro and Taruto... whatever." Cheering blocks out Zovesta crying.

"Why?! Why? I was so happy!" Taruto sobbed, throwing a tantrum.

"Cease you whining, will you please?" Zakuro questioned.

"Yeah! What she said!" Zovesta grinned smugly, "Ahem, we have quite alot of messages so prepare to die from trauma Taruto!"

"What?! I thought Zakuro had some!" Taruto complained.

"Psh, you wish. She's just here to witness the horrors, so shape up!" Zovesta cackled, "From **KinnaroLuvsKisshu338: HI!**

**if you post this i have questions and maybe a dare**

**okay Taru-Taru prepare your self**

**1.I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!(breaks through the roof on Lugia's back,snatches Tart and flies off leaving my high level pokemon legendary and normal to help them get away)YAY WE'RE FREE TART!**

**2.kiss kish and tell him u always loved him**

**3.make out with Pudding for 1 day only breaking up to use the bathroom and breathe**

**4.why r u always so mean to Pudding in the show?**

**5.why did Pai have to kill you?**

**6.why is your master a blue orb of light?(aka Deep Blue)**

**7.kiss all the mew mews,Ryou,Keiichiro,Masaya,Pai,Deep Blue,and Kisshu**

**Well bye for now i just want to see u in pain before i tried to help u sry Tart well thats it for now**

**ALL4PUDDINGTART: HI TARU-TARU X3 waves at Tart I'M KIKI **

**ANYWAYS...**

**HERE ARE MY QUESTIONS **

**1) TART, HOW TALL ARE YOU EXACTLY? HONESTLY?**

**MY NEXT QUESTIONS FOR PUDDING X3**

**2) KYA XD PUDDING YOU ARE SO ADORABLE! ESPECIALLY WITH TARU-TARU X3 hugs Pudding**

**PUDDING, IF I WERE TA ASK TART OUT ON A DATE WOULD YA BE JEALOUS ? (P.S. I WOULD NEVER ACTUALLY ASK TART OUT SINCE HE'S ALL URS AND ALL)**

**3) CAN YA ASK RYOU TA MAKE ME A MEW MEW TOO ? I WANNA BE A DOGGIE X3 RUF X3**

**Darkest Midnights': Hi!**

**I dare Tart to kiss me for a full hour without stopping to breathe or going to the bathroom!**

**I dare Tart to ... prank phone call Pai, Kish, Ryou, Ichigo, Masaya, and Zakuro.**

**I dare Tart to ... moon Pai, Kish, Ryou, Ichigo, Masaya, Zakuro,**

**and his fangirls!**

**I dare Tart to kiss... Masaya, Kish, and Pai!**

**I dare Tart to say 'I love you' to Pai, Ichigo, Masaya, and Ryou and Tart has to say it was not a family thing but as if he was loving him.**

**That's all for now! Bye! ♥♥♥♥**

**Monkey-Girl-XoX: ignore question five, **

**for the last one i kinda mean, if you wanted pudding to marry you and she said no, what would you do? (you have to say it infront of pudding XD)**

**Monkey-Girl-XoX: it's me again!**

**(1) if you could take pudding anywhere in the univers where would it be?**

**(2) I dare you to force ichigo to eat a rat(?)**

**(3) I dare you to tell pudding that you hate all of her friends**

**(4) what would you do if pudding tried to kill you?**

**MewCuxie12: Ahaha! I can't believe you mooned your girlfriend(even if she couldn't see)! Gah! I missed a chapter! So now I've got twice as many questions(and dares)! Muahaha!**

**(1)I dare you to kiss Mint in front of Pudding.**

**(2)I dare you to cuss Pudding out.**

**(3)Do you know who Ron Yubein is? If so, how do you feel about him? After all, he is a 30-something-year-old Chinese man who proposed to your girlfriend...Well I guess you know about him now.**

**(4)Whats the closest you've ever come to dying?**

**(5)What is your biggest secret? Would you tell it to Pudding?**

**(6)What do you do when you're not attacking the Earth? Meaning: Do you have a social life?**

**(7)How does Pai feel about you dating Pudding?**

**(8)Zovesta, I have a dare for him but you're gonna hafta tie him to a chair, k? I dare Tart to sit back and watch Pudding make-out with some random guy.**

**(9)Tart, has Pudding ever gotten seriously mad at you? Why?**

**Dat's it! But I will be back! Muahahahaha!**

**Gaaras Kool Kitten: Hi!!**

**I hear in chapter 11, that Taruto is smart.Hmm... i'm starting to get an idea... Taruto, if your so smart answer these questions:**

**1. If a tree falls down in the middle of the forest, and no-one is around to hear it; Does it make a sound?**

**2. What is 99 plus 77?**

**Ok.Now the dares.**

**1. I dare Tart to moon Ichigo, Pai, Zakuro, Ryou, and Kish.**

**2. I dare Tart to kiss Ichigo and tell her that he loves her, romanticly, and tell her that he wants to date her!**

**3. I dare Tart to kiss Pai and tell him that he loves him, romanticly, and tell him that he wants to date him!**

**Ok.One more question:**

**1. Tart, do you think I'm:**

**a. Evil**

**b. Insane**

**c. I have a sick mind**

**or: d. All of the above?**

**That's all for now! Bye!**

**Mew Kool Kat! ♥♥♥**

**Tomoyo Kinomoto: laugh Is Stranger Than Fiction another story? **

**Hey! Maybe for a dare, Zakuro has to decide to write a love not to either Pai, Kish, or Masaya! evil grin**

**I thought Buggs Bunny did that. shrug Oh well! This is REALLY funny! grin**"

"Holy sh- !" Taruto starter.

"Freeze! If you finish that, this story will be rated T!" Zovesta shouted.

"But it already is-" Taruto started once again.

"SILENCE!" Zovesta commanded, "Oh, right, KinnaroluvsKishu338 alreayd took you, riding on the back of Lugia. Not even Meowth can defeat that, I'm sorry, but Meowth, you're fired."

"B-but!" Meowth started.

"No." Zovesta stated firmly. Meowth started crying and had to be comforted by Team Rocket and be dragged out of there.

"Pikachu! You're level 550! Go get em!" Zovesta demanded, with Pikachu leaving, electicity, Lugia noises, Pokemon noises, and car crashes. Zovesta widdened her eyes and did the hand thing that people do when they're not sure about something. I dunno. Go look it up on wikipedia.

"Brock! Stop encouraging people to go to wikipedia! I go there enough for 5.3 billion people!" Zovesta demanded. There was a 'sorry' in a corner followed by Pikachu dragging Taruto back.

"Now, it's because it's on my script. Hey, quit hitting me with the newspaper, Zovesta! OW! Stop! Child abuse! Oh, right, breaking the fourth wall. It's because, you know how in kindergarden up to grade school, the kids are mena to the kids they like? It's like that. There, happy Zovesta? Hey, put down the newspaper! Stop hitting me with it!" Taruto expalined.

"Hehe, it's so much fun!" Zovesta grinned, now putting away the newspaper.

"Anyway, I was killed? Oh, right, he did because he was very trustworthy to his master, Deep Blue, and when I defyed him, he went totally koo-koo! I don't know why my master is that. I just don't know...for ALL4PUDDINGTART, I am 136 centimeters and 4'05 feet tall." Taruto clarified.

"Now, bring in Pudding for ALL4PUDDINGTART, we'll do the dares last." Zovesta commanded then snickered.

"What, freak?" Taruto questioned.

"The author was 5'00 feet tall when she was 10." Zovesta cackled.

Pudding was brought in and she stated, "Yes, Pudding would! (Foams at mouth) Sure, Pudding will ask Ryou later."

"For Monkey-Girl-XoX, I dunno, a grassy plane? I would do -" Taruto explained then did the Kiddy Kong tantrum from Donkey Kong 3(If you never played it, it's where you sit on the ground and stomp your hands and feet on the ground and say, "Aaaaaah!" in a really scratchy voice.). Zovesta quickly hides the body-and-voice controlling thingamajig.

"I SAID, I would probably sit and watch romantic shows, and complain about my life as I ate a bucket of vanilla ice-cream, if she tried to kill me, I would probably be very upset and throw a temper-tantrum. Now for MewCuxie12, yes, now I do know about him, and I have the huge urge to kill him. Uh, how about when I DID die? Yes and in fact-" Taruto finishes then beckons for Pudding to come over. He quickly whispers something followed by a series of giggles from Pudding.

"T-that's why you wear pigtails?" Pudding questioned stuttering with laughs.

"It's not my fault that I wear them because-" Taruto started. Suddenly a fog-horn was sounded.

"Get out of here Spongebob, I said you couldn't have the job!" Zovesta hissed. Spongebob cried and ran off.

"Anywho, I don't have a social life, I just go out and get ice-cream if it's hot, or just hang out in the park. Erm, Pai hates it. What else could he feel about it? And no,s he never has. I answered Garass's, and D." Taruto clarified.

"Stranger Than Fiction is an awesome movie, dudette. No, it was Porky Pig i think. Bugs Bunny said..." Zovesta explained then grabbed a carrot and said right in Taruto's face, spitting out pieces of the carrot, "What's up, doc?"

Suddenly the author appears, "Thanks, I try to make this funny!"

"Get outta here!" Zovesta shouted.

"Sorry..." The author cried, leaving.

"Now, for dares, we'll do the ones with Pudding first." Zovesta clarified. Taruto then started to make-out with Pudding, the making out that would last one day!

**One day later...**

Taruto shuddered and stopped.

Pudding said, "Hrm, Pudding is a little confused..."

Zovesta was snoring louder than a twister, hurricane and earthquake all together.

"All hands on deck! Uh, wait a second..." Zakuro shouted in a very OOC way.

"Wha- oh right, the show." Zovesta mumbled waking up.

"Pudding, I hate all of your friends." Taruto clarified.

Pudding shrugged and stated, "Pudding knows it."

"Bring Mint in." Zovesta said, drinking coffe. Mint was brought in and Taruto kissed her, in which came Pudding crying and a large slap mark on Taruto's cheek.

"I'm sorry Pudding, I'm being forced to do this!" Taruto complained, "Get out of here you bleeping bleep, bleep bleep, bleep you."

"Oh, am I suposed to stop with the beeping now?" Brock questioned.

"What did you say Taru-Taru? Pudding couldn't hear you because there was that annoying bleeping, and Pudding couldn't hear a thing!" Pudding stated.

"Nothing, Pud." Taruto said quickly. Zovesta quickly pushed a chair under Taruto and tied him to it, while also calling for her lackeys to find some random guy.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid cat freak?!" Taruto exclaimed.

"Shush!" Zovesta hushed then whispered to Pudding. Pudding then started making-out with the guy.

"Pudding! P-Pudding! What are you doing?!" Taruto shouted, then started to foam at the mouth.

"Hrm... blackmail." Zovesta mumbled, taking a picture of Pudding and the random dude. After understanding the dare and strangling Zovesta, Zovesta had to come back to life and get rid of the chair.

"I don't understand the dare... am I supposed to write a love letter to Ryou, Pai, or Kishu, or anyone else?" Zakuro asked.

"Both?" Zovesta replied. Zakuro wrote one to Pai, because he was so dedicated, and one to Keiichiro, because he was nice.

"I won't turn into Kishu or Taruto, Mew Mew." Pai scowled when he got it.

"Oh... erm... I'm sorry, I just don't think of you like that." Keiichiro responded when he got it. Then, Pudding was dragged away.

"Man, I'm tired..." Zovesta sighed.

"You didn't DO anything!" Taruto exclaimed.

"Blasphemy! Anywho, come back for PART TWO! Please, if you do ahve any dares, please try to limit them to at the most, nine 8D, but all the questions in the world are welcome!" Zovesta returned.


	20. QUITTED

Quitted.


End file.
